candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Odus
Odus is an owl who used to help the player in Dreamworld. Odus was the owl that carried Tiffi off to Dreamworld whenever Tiffi went to sleep as he believed that she needed a break from helping people. Odus balanced on the moon scale during Dreamworld gameplay. Although he is an owl, he fell off the moon scale if the player matched too many of a certain candy type, failing the level. On May 17, 2017, Dreamworld was discontinued from the game. He first appears as a cameo in Episode 64, the first episode released after the final episode of Dreamworld. Appearance Odus has a violet-theme colour body, which matches the night sky. He has a very three-dimensional look, even though he is just animated artwork. His eyebrows resemble purple striped candy canes, and his wings are a bit small. If you look closely when he is in a nervous state, you can see that his feet and wings are not connected to his body. During moon struck, he was seen flying into the middle of the board (where a moon appears), turning into a silhouette, and then blowing up the colour matching the left side of the moon scale in a five-coloured level, or both colours on the moon scale in a six-coloured level. He appears on nightmarishly hard levels. Balancing There were two random coloured candies on either side of the moon scale that Odus sat on. The candies of the two colours on the moon scale must be balanced to prevent it from leaning too far over on one side, and eventually completely tipping over the scale that can cause Odus to fall off. If too many candies of a particular colour on the moon scale were cleared without the other colour balancing it, Odus fell off and you fail the level. The more the scale leaned to one side, the more worried Odus becomes in fear of falling off the scale. On mobile devices, if the moon scale completely tipped over, Odus looked down at the bottom, had an elongated body, and fell, covering his eyes with his wings, resulting in a failure of that level. On web version, he seemed to just jump down from the moon scale. Sometimes, as always in the game, a single switch can escalate into a large cascade. If this happened in Dreamworld when moon struck is not activated or if the level objective is not completed, too many of one color could be collected in the cascade and through no fault of your own, cause a life to be lost. Odus also made the use of special candies risky in general (especially colour bombs), as special candies generally resulted in a large amount of candies being cleared, which could again triggered Odus to fall. "Divine!" cascades are also dangerous. Because of this, Odus had become one of the most hated elements and the most hated character in the game. Ultimately, Dreamworld was removed due to player feedback. Episode appearance Other than being the main element in Dreamworld, Odus also appears in the story of many higher episodes. Dreamworld Dreamworld is now discontinued. Odus now appears only in Reality *'Sleepy Slopes' (main): He introduced Tiffi (and the player) to Dreamworld. *'Sweet Dreams': In a party with Tiffi and Bubblegum Troll, he was dancing above the cake. *'Dozy Dawn' (special): Tiffi woke up and he was surprised and falls off the tree. After Tiffi walks away, he quietly left. Reality After the release of Dozy Dawn, he starts to appear in Reality as cameo characters, often hiding somewhere in the scene. He even makes three main episode appearances in Reality. *'Minty Meadow (Episode 64)' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind a tree at the right side. *'Cookie Crossing' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind the trees at the left side. *'Soda Swamp (Episode 66)' (minor cameo): His silhouette is on a tree far away. *'Candy Clouds (Episode 67)' (minor cameo): He is watching from the middle window of castle. *'Caramel Keep' (minor cameo): He is watching from inside the castle gate. *'Tasty Treasury' (minor cameo): He is watching from outside the window. *'Luscious Lagoon' (minor cameo): He is swimming at the left of ship. *'Mellow Marshmallow' (minor cameo): His silhouette is on the mountains far away. *'Siberian Sorbet' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind the ice-cream post. *'Cloudberry Creek' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind a tree at the right side. *'Bubblegum Hut' (minor cameo): He is seen behind a bubble made by Stella (he may have been trapped inside). *'Pastry Palace' (minor cameo): He is surprised upon watching Tiffi and the Princess. *'Raspberry Races' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind Tiffi's car. *'Teapot Tower' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind a tree at the left side. *'Barking Boutique' (minor cameo): He is locked up in a cage above. *'Banana Beach' (main): He is the episode character, who windsurfs with Tiffi's boat. *'Snack Shack' (minor cameo): His silhouette is seen above a temple gateway far away. *'Fungi Forest' (minor cameo): He is watching from behind a tree at the left side. *'Syrupy Circus' (minor cameo): His silhouette is seen among the audiences. *'Peppermint Party' (main): He appears to celebrate New Year's Day! *'Flavor Field' (minor cameo): He is hiding behind the background and being a referee for a soccer (Football for Europeans) match. *'Biscuit Bay' (minor cameo): He seems to have crashed into Allen's UFO. *'Taffy Treetops' (main): He is happy that Tiffi fixed his house, which had a leak on his roof. *'Soda Surf' (minor cameo): He hides between two lollipops on soda. *'Cavity Cave' (minor cameo): He hides in the chocolate cave. *'Tricky Tracks' (minor cameo): He appears as a ghost in the background. *'Glittery Grove' (main): He is happy that even the moon is not yet out, Tiffi had an idea that she turns on a gigantic bulb that serves as a placeholder for the moon. Trivia *People had been confused by the gender of Odus for months. It is now confirmed that Odus is a male owl. *He was present in every Dreamworld level except the pre-buff level 277 and original level 440. His last Dreamworld appearance was level 665, the last Dreamworld level. *Obviously, Odus did not say the words "Moon Struck". It is in fact, Mr. Toffee, who says it. See more at Voice. **However, Odus did make some noise in web version, when he worried, panicked, fell down, or was about to release a moon struck. *After the player successfully completed the objectives of a Dreamworld level, Odus would dance happily on the moon scale. On web version, he flapped his wings. On mobile devices, he jumped on the moon scale. *Although Odus is the most hated character in the game, it was not Odus that made you lose. It was the moon scale that did so, but since Odus is the character associated with the moon scale, he is hated equally. However, Odus made the choice to go on the moon in the first place, so the hate for Odus is not unwarranted. It could be the moon scale's fault that it tipped Odus, but Odus actually set himself up for it. *It is unknown if Odus really has the ability to fly. He was seen flying during moonstruck, but this was really strange, as Odus does not fly when he was about to fall. **On mobile version, after completing all Dreamworld levels, he was flying above a box of boosters. **According to story of Luscious Lagoon, he has the ability to swim. *There is some inconsistency in terms of the colour of the holders that Odus has. In Sleepy Slopes, Odus had gold colour holders but in Sweet Dreams, the King.com official website and when Odus fell over, Odus had green holders. *In an old mobile version, Odus might fall down even before Jelly Fishes or Coconut Wheels finish their process. In rare cases this would result in a Game Over even if you have fulfilled other targets. This was fixed in later versions that Odus would only fall after all processes. **As of mobile 1.52.2, Odus may fall down right after a cake bomb goes off and before candies settle. This was fixed in 1.53.0.2. *Odus would drop feathers when he fell down. This was always visible in web version, however in mobile version, it was only visible due to glitches which caused longer animation when he fell down. *In a candy order level of mobile version, if you collected the order(s) but did not get the required score for one star (can be done by using boosters), Odus would not dance even if Sugar Crush made enough points for one star. This would lead to an odd situation where you cleared the stage while Odus kept panicking. However, in other level types, Odus would dance as soon as you fulfilled the task (of clearing all jellies, or collecting all ingredients) regardless of your score. The web version probably worked differently, since completing the objective (jelly or ingredient) without enough score will still result in a failure. *On web version, if you were going to fail any Dreamworld level, the icon on the continue screen would always be a falling Odus, even if he did not actually fall down (i.e. a candy bomb reads 0). On mobile version however, his falling icon only appeared if it was really his fault. *He also appears in of the events in . *He is the one of the few characters that appears in all released Candy Crush series. *In , he makes another appearance as one of the protagonists and gets a re-design. Gallery Gameplay= Odus mobile switch rl.png|Odus button in Reality (mobile) Odus mobile switch dw.png|Odus button in Dreamworld (mobile) Odus when changing world (facebook).gif|Odus when changing world (web) R to DW mobile.gif|Odus when changing the world (mobile) Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-26-27.png|I am flying Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-22-05.png|I am landing on the moon scale Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-17-24.png|I am preparing to sleep Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-17-14.png|Yawn... Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-16-25.png|Help! I am falling off! Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-17-03.png|I am taking off Odus on the moon scale.png|ZZZ... (web) Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-16-04.png|ZZZ... (mobile) Odus is worried.png|Hoot! (web) IMG 0179.png|Ahh! I slid! (mobile) IMG 0180.png|Whew! That was close! I'm watching you... Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-16-21.png|Sigh... Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-12-56.png|Do not disturb me. I am trying to sleep Odus sprite2.PNG|Am I seeing... that I'm gonna fall? Odus is panicking.png|Stop! Destroy a purple candy, or I am going to fall! (web) IMG 0177.png|Stop! Destroy a purple candy, or I am going to fall! (mobile) Odus is falling down.png|Odus falls down! Ack! (web) IMG 0178.png|Odus falls down! Ack! (mobile) Odus fell down (Facebook).png|ODUS FELL DOWN! (web) Screenshot 2014-05-01-22-33-07.png|ODUS FELL DOWN! (mobile) Happy Odus.jpg|Hurray! I did not fall! (web) Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-25-44.png|Hurray! I did not fall! (mobile) Screenshot 2015-07-21-21-28-31.png|Silhouette during moon struck DR episode completed.png|Episode completed! Dreamworld.png|When Dreamworld was first released Dreamworld Ending.png|"Time to wake up!" The end of the Dreamworld (On web version) Screenshot 2015-06-24-12-02-20.png|"Time to wake up" The end of the Dreamworld (On mobile device) Nightmarishly Hard map.png|Odus on nightmarishly hard level icon Level 62.png|Odus on starting screen of nightmarishly hard level |-| Reality= Ep64-2.png|Odus in Minty Meadow (Episode 64) Ep65-2.png|Odus in Cookie Crossing Ep66-2.png|Odus in Soda Swamp (Episode 66) Ep67-1.png|Odus in Candy Clouds (Episode 67) Ep68-2.png|Odus in Caramel Keep Ep69before.png|Odus in Tasty Treasury Ep70.PNG|Odus in Luscious Lagoon Ep71.PNG|Odus in Mellow Marshmallow Ep72.PNG|Odus in Siberian Sorbet Ep73.PNG|Odus in Cloudberry Creek Ep74.PNG|Odus in Bubblegum Hut Ep75.PNG|Odus in Pastry Palace Background EP76.png|Odus in Raspberry Races Background EP77.png|Odus in Teapot Tower Background EP78.png|Odus in Barking Boutique Background EP79.png|Odus in Banana Beach Background EP80.png|Odus in Snack Shack Ep081story.png|Odus in Fungi Forest EP93 Story.png|Odus in Syrupy Circus EP95 Story.png|Odus in Peppermint Party EP97 Story.png|Odus in Flavor Field EP104 Story New.png|Odus in Biscuit Bay EP113 Story.png|Odus in Taffy Treetops EP158 Story.png|Odus in Glittery Grove |-| Icon on episode pathway= Character EP79.png|Character on map (HTML5) Odus character before.png|Character on map (before episode, Banana Beach) Odus character after.png|Character on map (after episode, Banana Beach) Odus episode 113 before.png|Character on map (before episode, Taffy Treetops) Odus episode 113 after.png|Character on map (after episode, Taffy Treetops) |-| Dreamworld= Maybe someone should help you for a change.png|Odus in Sleepy Slopes Sweet Dreams background.png|Odus in Sweet Dreams Sweet Dreams-bg Animating.gif|Odus in Sweet Dreams (animation) Dozy Dawn Before.png|Odus in Dozy Dawn Odus about to fall again.png|Surprised Odus Its been fun See you later.png|"It's been fun! See you later!" Dozy Dawn-bg after Animating.gif|Odus in Dozy Dawn (animation) |-| Splash= CCS splash 34.png|A tip for accessing to Dreamworld CCS splash 35.png|Effects of Tiffi's slumber CCS splash 36.png|Odus carries Tiffi to Dreamworld CCS splash 37.png|Odus ruffles his feathers... It also shows Odus's gender CCS splash 38.png|Go far in Reality to unlock more Dreamworld levels |-| King.com site= Odus sleeeping.png|Odus sleeping Odus being awake.png|Odus being awake Odus being happy!.png|Odus being happy! Odus being awake with open mouth.png|Odus being awake with open mouth New King.com CCS menu (day).png|Odus is sleeping during the day, but Mr. Yeti is active New King.com CCS menu (night).png|Odus is active, but Mr. Yeti is sleeping during the night |-| CCS TV ad= Odus and Mr. Yeti in the CCS Tv ad.png|Odus in CCS television ad More characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Odus in CCS television ad |-| Candy Crush Jelly= Birthday Bash message.png|Odus in an event of Candy Crush Jelly Saga |-| Miscellaneous= 10151315 582216498542848 18876053 n.png|Odus! Candy Crush Saga HD 25-02-2015 update.png|Odus on mobile devices Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-40.png|Odus in Google Play Store Dreamworldicon.png|Odus in Dreamworld icon |-| Transparent= Owl.png odus normal3.png owl-night-mirrored.png OdusFalling.png|When Odus falls off the moon scale (transparent version) Odus on locked cloud.PNG|Next dream is locked! ProfessorOdus.png|Professor Odus Category:Dreamworld Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists